


70 Feet

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [31]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Caring, Head Injury, Love, M/M, but he's okay, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy comes to on the arena floor.





	70 Feet

**Author's Note:**

> #7 Don't move

‘Oh god, what happened to me?’ was the first thing that went through Tommy’s mind when he woke up. ‘This hotel mattress sucks ass.’

“Mr. Lee, are you okay?” Another voice entered into Tommy’s head. And it wasn’t like a split personality or anything like that. There was a light shining into his eyes and god, did that hurt. “Mr. Lee, can you hear me?”

“What the fuck?” Tommy asked, groaning. He opened his eyes to see worried faces looking down at him. He blinked a few times and smiled.

“Waiting for an autograph?” He asked with a chuckle. One of the faces turned to look at someone else.

“He’s awake!” The guy called out. Tommy blinked a couple more times and tried to push himself up, but a new worried face joined the crowd. The very worried face of his boyfriend.

“Don’t move!” Nikki hissed. “Fucking hell Tom, are you trying to make my heart stop? Again!”

“What are you talking about?” Tommy asked, pushing himself to his feet despite the protests of everyone around him. He waved out the crowd who cheered loudly, making Tommy cringe a little bit.

“Tommy, you fell 70 feet onto your head!” Nikki yelled at him. Tommy looked a little confused until he looked up at where his drum kit still sat, the bungee cord dangling from it.

“Oh.” Was all Tommy said. He looked over at Vince and Mick who were standing on the other side of him, looking for brain damage or something. “Okay dudes, let’s get back up there. I’m ready to go!”

“Tommy, you’re going to the hospital man,” Vince told him. “You just fell 70 feet onto your head!”

“I don’t care how hard headed you are drummer, you probably got some kind of damage up there. More so than normal I mean.” Mick pointed out. Tommy pouted.

“But I’m fine.” He went to take a step and his knees almost gave out. Nikki quickly grabbed him, stopping him from meeting the floor for a second date. “Okay, maybe the hospital would be a good idea.”

“You think?” Nikki asked. “Get on the gurney.”

“Backstage please?” Tommy asked. “I don’t want…” He made motions with his hands, which most people wouldn’t be able to understand, but Nikki wasn’t most people. Tommy didn’t want the fans to see him on a gurney. He didn’t want those kids who looked up to him, who wanted to play drums because of him, to see him broken on his way to the ambulance.

“Can you guys meet us backstage?” Nikki asked the EMT’s. They nodded, heading back that way. Nikki looked at Vince and MIck, holding Tommy up. “Can you guys make an announcement? I’m sure everyone will understand.”

“I got it,” Vince nodded, heading back to the stage to announcing the canceling of the concert. They would probably have to cancel a few other shows too, because Tommy was bound to have some sort of head injury. If he didn’t have a concussion of some kind, Vince would kiss Mick on stage.

Nikki got Tommy backstage with little incident. But once they were backstage, Tommy almost face planted again. The EMT’s took over then, getting Tommy on a gurney and out of the arena. Nikki went in the ambulance with Tommy.

“Hey Nik?” Tommy asked as they rode to the hospital.

“Yeah?” Nikki responded, looking at the drummer.

“The arena floor is fucking hard.” Tommy told him. Nikki sat there for a moment before he started to laugh.

He was in love with an idiot, and he was okay with it.


End file.
